The Begining of the Saga of Happy Land
by A Talking Cow
Summary: All is well in Happy Land, All is Happy, Everything in Happy Land is ALways happy.


Pimpette's Greeting  
  
Once upon a time in a Land far, far away, go 7 feet under the Sea Of Happiness and across the underwater cavern of mazes and you take a left at the giant rock shaped like a pear go straight down the cave- like corridor and down the giant gash at the bottom, take a right at the 2nd hole at the right side of the gash then go up 3in and you shall emerge in Happy Land.  
  
On the 31st second of the 99th minute of the 53rd hour of the 16th day of the 10th week of the 15th month of the 2,000,000th year the Hamsters of Happy Land were all Happy every day every second every month every year all since the beginning of Happy Land.  
  
Everyone in Happy Land was as Happy as Happy actually COULD be! The roses were Happy Red, The Rivers were Happy Blue (Along with the sky) And the grass was Happy Green. The Sun shone Happily all throughout Happy Land because every thing was so Happy!  
  
Pimpette was one of the Happy Hamsters of Happy Land and she was super Happy. She was the joyous Happiness in Happy Land. She was ever so Happy she just couldn't hold it back and enjoyed Singing Happilly Ever so much that she started her own band called the Happiest Hamsters.  
  
"The Happiness, the Happiness Oh will it go away? The Happiness, the Happiness I hope not and please stay!!" And do not go away! Why don't we go PLAY!! In HAPPY LAND (Chorus: HAPPY LAND!!!) In HAPPY LAND (Chorus: HAPPY LAND!!!)"  
  
"Alright Class!" She said with a cheer, "We are finished for today but tomorrow we will be rehearsing for 'Happiness in Happy Land'!"  
  
"HOORAY" Cried the students. "We love you Ms. Pimpette!!"  
  
"Now run along students now!" she said with a slight blush. "No need to doddle!"  
  
As Pimpette left the chorus center an hour later something Happy came about her. She started skipping and humming and decided to go take a stroll on the shores of Happy Lake. She climbed up a hill and reached a ledge staring deep into the depths of the Happy Blue waters.  
  
"Oh I so enjoy you Happy Lake. Your waters are ever so sweet and most calm. May I have a drink from your sweet waters?" she asked to no one in particular  
  
When she leaned over to take a sip from the water; she fell straight down into it.  
  
"HELP!!!" she cried as the waves drifted her further out, away from shore.  
  
"HELP!!!" she repeated, "If anyone can hear me, please spare my life!!"  
  
Just then, Happy Lake began to rumble and shake as the lake itself began to move. A giant wave came up cupped itself under the mouse and lifted it up onto the ledge on which she stood before. She fell to the ground immediately and coughed up the water in her lungs. When she finally was able to breathe smoothly, she looked up astonished at the deep blue wave still in place above the place where she nearly drowned.  
  
"Who are you?" she said with a waver of fear in her voice.  
  
"I am many things", boomed a voice seeming to come out of the air itself, "I am the water. I am the earth. I am the grass. I am the light. I simply am, but you can call me Mr. Really Super Happy Guy."  
  
The waves seemed to calm and go back to their previous state.  
  
"Why did you save me Mr. Really Super Happy Guy?" She said with more curiosity than fear this time.  
  
"I do not wish to see a life die in Happy Land. I guard all beings of Happy Land from everything that's not Happy"  
  
"Oh so that's why there isn't any life threatening diseases or any terrifying or horrible things in Happy ." she trailed off knowing that Mr. Really Super Happy Guy wasn't really there anymore even though she knew that she would always feel his presence  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not the only Hamster in Happy Land that needs to be saved" she said with a sigh  
  
"What are you talking about?!" boomed the familiar voice again, "I am still here now although I must go now, there is a little puppy that just fell of a cliff, but always remember, stay Happy, think happy, be Happy. "  
  
Then with a sudden gust of wind she knew now that he had surely left the lake but not her life. 


End file.
